Annie and Frannie's Great Flood
Annie and Frannie's Great Flood was going to be a 2016 live-action and CG feature movie, considered a more realistic remake of more science-fiction original Annie and Frannie. The movie got scrapped, in favor of a reboot. Plot Africa. Two hyenas, Frannie and Annie live in a burrow underground. Suddenly humans engaged in a Civil War destroy a water dam, which makes the whole savannah flooded with water. Animals have to escape, soon enough however Annie and Frannie are taken hostage along with the other pack of evil hyenas by a group of animals that managed to get a military hydrofoil. The both hyena packs refuse to join the animals due to the fact that they want to kill humans, and have to get along escaping both water and their newly made enemies. Characters Main heroes: *'Frannie' - morbidly obese spotted hyena. She is very gluttonous and greedy, but despite that still can be nice and supportive. Frannie loves to eat and talk about food, but she is used to eating mainly human food leftovers, rarely eating carcasses and dead bodies unlike other hyenas. Her weight is usually subject of gags. *'Annie' - striped hyena. Unlike Frannie she is very active and nervous, highly intelligent and sometimes anxious about the silly behavior of her friends. Majority of the time she is afraid of everything. *'Mary Lee' - skinny spotted hyena, sporting a large mohawk-like hair on her head. Highly aggressive member of the evil hyena pack that finally joins forces and reforms to defeat Admirale. *'Marcus' - overweight spotted hyena that possesses a large, fat hunched back and muscular, thick legs. Leader of the bad hyenas. He gets reformed and becomes good to defeat Admirale. *'Jacob' - lanky aardwolf with skinny legs, member of the bad hyenas. He has a large tongue. Hydrofoil fleet: *'Admirale' - very large, selfish male olive baboon. He usually walks on all fours, but sometimes will walk on two legs and use tools like apes or humans, as sometimes real baboons do. Admirale is the leader of animals that live on hydrofoil, it is hinted that he murdered the original owners of it. He usually fights using his large claws and jaws. At the end of the movie he is defeated by getting off-screen jammed into one of the hydrofoils' engines, making the whole vehicle explode. *'Choovka' - male De Brazza's monkey, Admirale's right-hand-man. He is reformed at the end of the movie along with other survivors of hydrofoil explosion, and gets taken to a nature reserve with them by humans. *'Ciro' - male African wild dog, he gets thrown into water by Marcus during the final battle. *'Larry' - male springbok. He gets bitten by Frannie during the final battle, and in fear falls into the water. Humans: *'Private Kalind '- member of African army, the human that wants to stop the flood. *'Colonel Kalind '- another member of African army, he serves as comic relief. *'Shib '- leader of terrorists, he wants Africa to be flooded so he can take over the government easier way. At the end of the movie he is run over by the Hydrofoil. Trivia *This version of the movie lacks robots. Category:PG-Rated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2016 Category:2016 films Category:2016 Films